


Three Cheers for Getting This Far

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should have a name," Natalie says. </p><p>"What about 'Mothers of Supernatural Creatures Support Group'?" Melissa says.  </p><p>OR</p><p>A chat between Melissa, Noshiko, and Natalie about the difficulties of being a mother to a supernatural creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cheers for Getting This Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after season 5, when the doctors are all sorted and everything is calm again.
> 
> Warning for mentions of Boyd and Erica’s deaths.

"We should have a name," Natalie says. 

Noshiko glances at Melissa with raised eyebrows, then back at Natalie.

"A name?" she says.

"Yes. A group name, so Lydia stops calling it a mothers' meeting." 

 Melissa snorts with laughter. 

"It _is_ a mothers' meeting," Noshiko says, lips twitching. 

"What about 'Mothers of Supernatural Creatures Support Group'?" Melissa suggests.  

Natalie laughs and Noshiko hums thoughtfully. 

“That's a bit of a mouthful," she says. 

"Accurate though," Melissa says. 

"Speaking of, is anything happening on the supernatural front?" Natalie says. 

The smile fades from Noshiko's face and she sighs heavily. "You tell me."

Melissa frowns. "Kira still not talking to you?" 

"Not about that. Or much else." 

She covers Noshiko's hand with her own and squeezes gently. "She'll get over it. Teenagers can be surprisingly forgiving. If I were Scott, I don't know if I'd have forgiven me for the way I treated him when I found out about... everything." 

"You had an understandable reaction after a pretty terrifying introduction to the supernatural," Noshiko says, turning her hand so she can link her fingers with Melissa's. "I lied to my daughter for seventeen years and then tried to kill her friend." 

"You tried to kill the nogitsune- I'm not saying you did right, but that was understandable too."

"We've all made mistakes," Natalie says. "I didn't tell Lydia the full truth about her grandmother until she was seventeen. Even if I didn't know about the supernatural, it was still a lie." She frowns down at her tea, tapping her nails on the porcelain. "Sometimes I wonder if it'd have helped her to know. I hate knowing what she went through, knowing I had no idea how she was suffering." 

Noshiko presses her lips together and looks helplessly at Melissa. Melissa smiles at her reassuringly, then reaches across and stills Natalie's fingers with a touch. 

"It's like you said, we've all made mistakes. Maybe there are things we all could have done to help, but it worked out in the end. Our children are alive and happy." 

" _Our_  children. Not everyone's," Noshiko says.

They're all quiet for a minute. Melissa doesn't know what the other two women are thinking, who they're thinking of, but her head is full of Erica's sweet smile, her love of books, the humour that shone through if Melissa talked to her long enough. Boyd too, although she barely knew him. Scott has always spoken highly of him, on the few occasions she's managed to get him to open up about their deaths. 

" _Our_  children are safe," she says, trying to shake off the grief that's sinking down inside her, trying to think of Scott's smile and the way his laugh is finally starting to sound natural and honest again. "We have to focus on that." 

"You're right," Natalie says, gripping Melissa's hand tightly and reaching out with her other for Noshiko's, so they're all linked. It feels right. 

"Maybe you should tell Lydia our meetings are dates," Noshiko says in that cool, calm way of hers. 

Natalie blinks up at her, then smiles gently. "Maybe." 

"I'm okay with that," Melissa says, squeezing both their hands hard.


End file.
